Seduction Served with Sake
by FireHanyou16
Summary: After traveling in the heat on end the Inu-Tachi finds a mysterious inn, and ends up in a HUGE heap of trouble! In a drunken haze mixed with hidden love, Inuyasha accidentally... Sango is in about the same situation with.. Shippo accidentally drinks Jolly Rancher Soda and becomes WAY too hyper Rerated for comments in a forum about it


**Disclaimer: I don't own that hottie or his friends damnit!**

**Full summary: After traveling in the heat on end the Inu-Tachi finds a mysterious inn, and ends up in a HUGE heap of trouble! In a drunken haze mixed with hidden love, Inuyasha accidentally marks Kagome as his mate! Sango is in about the same situation with Miroku! Shippo accidentally drinks Jolly Rancher Soda and becomes WAY too hyper... What's going on?!**

**Note: This is ****not ****a one-shot, it's going to be a full story, like That Night at the Inn by DeletedAccountNotChangingMind.**

**Normal POV**

It was a excruciatingly hot day in the Senjoku Jidai and the Inu-Shard-Group were close to passing out from the heat.

Shippo and Kirara were reduced to resting in the arms of their guardians, Inuyasha and Miroku had the tops of their robes pooled at their waists leaving their chests bare **(A/N: OMG Hot! *Drools over Yasha-Bae*)**, while Kagome and Sango were in shorts (provided by Kagome, much to Sango's distain) and tanktops (again to Sango's distain).

Sango, Miroku, and Kagome could barely walk strait in the heat, and Kagome nearly fell down twice sending the poor Kitsune to the ground.

Sometime during the trek Sango had become so unfocused and disorientated in her delirious state she had Miroku carry her like Inuyasha does with Kagome.

Even Inuyasha was having trouble with his balance, and his vision was blurring slightly.

" Ok that's it! We need to rest!" Inuyasha yelled after Kagome fell for the third time again sending the poor kit to the ground, waking him from his heat induced sleep.

Everyone looked at him (minus Kagome) in their heat-induced exhaustion.

" Hey, wake up damnit!" He yelled at said unconscious (now) sixteen year old.

" Inuyasha, she fainted from heat-exhaustion. She needs rest and to get cooled off." Sango said blearily.

" He's too dense to realize that, my Dear. He clearly **is **an idiot." Miroku replied dryly. **(picture the episode where he has the slap mark and his eyes are half-closed. ...Wait that could be ANY episode... The link is in my profile now.)**

Said hanyou shifted his glare from the unconscious sixteen year old to the monk.

" Fuck off, Pervert."

" I'm just stating the obvious. Clearly you're about as stupid as you are impulsive."

" Hey, I see a inn up ahead!" Shippo yelled as he jumped on Inuyasha's head, making the already irritated hanyou even angrier.

" Get the fuck off!" Was yelled while Inuyasha tried to get the kit off of his head.

Fifteen minutes later the group had arrived at the inn and the host and hostess popped out of no where.

" Why hello! You all must be tired after your journey. Come, we have food, baths, a place to rest, and we have a relaxing cool to take care of heat-exhaustion." The host said.

The group was to hot to care that it sounded a bit suspicious.

When they walked in they felt better immediately.

It was like they were in another place, that was cooler.

" I must say, if feels one hundred times better in here." Said Miroku.

" Oh yes, the cooler temperature in the summer and warmer temperature in the winter is this inns best quality. We take great pride in it." The hostess replied with a smile.

Sango was out of it and Kagome was passed out still

Inuyasha just didn't give a shit.

Once they were lead to the eating room they were surrounded with bowls of Sake and plates of food.

At some point Kagome woke up and Sango cooled off enough so she could function properly.

The servant poured the Sake in the cups and passed them to the group.

" Thank you."

" Miroku..." Came Sango's reply.

" Oh come now, a little won't hurt." He said and tipped the glass.

" Oi, idiot. We can't get drunk, who's to say a demon won't attack? Then we'll all be in trouble, 'cause we won't be able to fight for shit." Inuyasha said and Sango nodded.

" We can't afford to become intoxicated or else we'd be susceptible to attacks. Easy targets." Sango said before drinking her cup.

Inuyasha sighed.

**Inuyasha's POV**

Figures they'd get drunk, at least Kagome has some sense.

I looked to where Kagome was sitting and nearly fell over.

She was getting drunk too!

" It would make me so happy if you drink it. I take great pride in my special brew." The man said, I was a bit skeptical.

" Come on, Inuyasha! Just one! It won't hurt. You're always so uptight. Please? For me?" Kagome pleaded, already three sheets to the wind.

I looked at how many cups of Sake she had and it was four.

Wow apparently she's a lightweight.

Somewhere around the fifteenth 'Please?' I caved.

" Alright, alright! Give it a rest!" I yelled and took the cup then downed it.

Almost immediately I felt a warm sensation burst in my stomach, and I wanted more.

**Normal POV**

Three hours and seven Sake vases later, the group was stupid drunk.

Sango was passed out and Miroku was groping her boobs and giggling like a little girl.

Inuyasha was probably the one with the most restraint and even **his **was failing.

At one point Kagome had gotten up (before nearly toppling over) and started swaying her hips to the music that was playing.

Inuyasha watched as she swayed to the beat a light sheen of sweat covering her skin.

When Kagome fell on Inuyasha he decided that she had enough to drink.

" Alright, time for you to hit the sack." Inuyasha said and hoisted her up.

" But I don't wanna hit the sack! What did it do to get hit?!" Kagome yelled.

**Inuyasha's POV**

I blinked at her, then just kept on going to her room.

When I got in I set her down on the floor, but she grabbed my haori and forced me down.

" W-what are you doing?!" I asked her.

I was trying to get up but Kagome pulled me back by my forelocks and kissed me.

I felt my eyes widen before slowly slipping closed.

I bent my head to deepen the kiss, and we moaned.

This is what I've wanted for two years.

I gently pushed her down on the futon, and she started to untie my haori and hakama.

She got irritated when the haori stayed put so I got up to take it off along with the kosode, knowing she'd get angry with that too.

Over the time that we spent together I developed feelings for Kagome and I also reveled on the fact that Kikyo was no longer alive, and inevitably I was hurting Kagome by continuing to see Kikyo.

I also made the comparison between the two: While Kikyo was calm, calculating, and focused, Kagome was bubbly, undiscriminating, and sometimes ditzy. Kagome accepted everyone (except for Naraku), including me, Shiori, Jinengi, the kids on Horai Island, and other half-demons we met along our journey, while Kikyo wanted me to wish to become a full human, she wouldn't argue if she had to kill someone, and she had basically no personality. Kagome didn't care that I was a dirty half-breed and neither did the others, but Kikyo was practically ashamed to be near me. Kagome was fire and Kikyo was ice. The sun and moon. She worried for me instead of being afraid of me when I transformed and sometimes that scares me, because I don't wanna know what would happen if I transformed and... I don't even want to think about what would happen...

I was brought out of my thoughts when Kagome tugged at my hakama and it loosened slightly.

I brought my hand down to undo the tie and it fell to the floor, leaving my in my fundoshi, with Kagome in her 'bra' and 'panties' I made quick work of her bra, quickly slicing in the front and watched as it fell leaving twin mounds free to me.

* * *

**Due to my inexperience with both writing this and having this, I am not able to finish the lemon. I could possibly go back and write it once I have some experience. But since I am currently under-age, still have possession of my 'V-Card', and have absolutely no idea what the hell I am doing, no lemony shit for you!**

* * *

**Inuyasha's POV**

" Inuyasha!"

" Kagome!" As we both screamed in release, I sunk my fangs into the junction between her neck and shoulder, marking her as my mate.

I withdrew my fangs from her shoulder, lapping away the blood and soothing the angry red skin of her neck with my coarse tongue, the healing agents in my saliva already healing the bite.

I pulled my sleeping mate closer to me, and she shifted in her sleep, moving closer to me, mumbling incoherently in her slumber.

Satisfied that me and my mate were happy, and safe, I slept.

When I woke up I noticed that my ears killed, my throat was dry, and I felt like throwing up.

I turned my head and (as much as it hurt) I opened my eyes to find myself staring at the top of a black haired head.

The scent (thank god the hangover didn't effect my nose) told me that the woman was Kagome.

I bolted up, and immediately regretted it, when the room began to spin and I got dizzy.

Kagome soon woke up after that and then rushed outside to empty her stomach.

**SMALL POV CHANGE**

**Kagome's POV**

I woke up to a blinding headache and a throbbing in between my legs, then being shoved roughly aside.

I opened my eyes, clamped a hand on my mouth, pulled the sheet over me, then ran to throw up.

When I finally finished I walked back, groaning a bit.

I looked up and saw Inuyasha looking at me then sniffed the air, then looked at me in shock.

" Kagome, I... We.." He trailed off.

" I know." I said then my powers sensed something and my head shot toward an ink painting on the wall I hadn't noticed.

Only _then _did the painting pour out a demonic aura, and Inuyasha jumped up and yelled " Iron Reaver, Soul Stealer!"

Almost immediately I heard screams of agony and they sounded like the inn-keepers.

I ran out of the room, hearing Sango scream and saw her in the same predicament.

I shrieked when I felt a hand on my ankle and looked down to see the inn-keepers wife, glaring at me.

She yelled " You killed my mate! For that you will suffer! We will be avenged!" before muttering some ancient incantation.

I don't know if I was supposed to feel anything, because I felt nothing happen.

" Like hell! Die you lying bitch!" Inuyasha roared before planting Tessaiga strait in her heart.

" We will be avenged, and you will suffer the consequences." She muttered before her eyes closed in death.

" I have a feeling that this is not over." I threw in, a bit shakily.

" Me too. Let's get cleaned up, Kagome." Sango said and grabbed my arm, then pulled me out of the inn to the hot-spring.

**Inuyasha's POV**

" Damnit! My ears are **burning**! Somebody's talkin' bout me! I can-" I was interrupted by a sneeze. " Damnit, feel it!" I snarled and looked around suspiciously, before sneezing again.

" Inuyasha, calm down. Acting rashly without a clear head could kill us." Miroku said dryly.

" Fuck you, Houshi." I bit out.

" I'm just stating the obvious, Inuyasha. If you don't calm down I'll have Kagome 'sit' you." He said and I inwardly flinched at the thought of another 'sit'.

" Whatever, ya pervert. Anyway why was Sango naked?" I asked him.

" Why was Kagome naked?" He countered.

" None of your fuckin' business, Houshi." I spat.

" I was simply asking why our loving priestess was covered in nothing but a futon sheet, no harm." I snarled and flicked my claws against his forehead.

" An' I said it was none of ya business, dumbass Monk."

**SWITCH TO THE GIRLS**

**Kagome's POV**

" So why were you naked?" Sango asked after like five minutes of silence.

" I could ask you the same thing." Was my reply.

We would've laughed insanely, had it not been in the situation we're in.

" I don't like the feeling I'm getting here. I say we should finish up in here and then pack to leave." I said.

" I agree, I have some kind of sense. It's almost like a foreboding warning." Sango added.

We hurried to finish our bath, then we got dressed and left the bathhouse.

" Are we ready to go?" Inquired Sango.

" Just about. Let's get the fuck outta here. My senses are just about to burst." Inuyasha sneezed before continuing. " Somebody's talking about me." He glared at nothing.

" Get on, Kagome." He said, hunched over so I could climb on his back.

" Thank you."

He grunted in reply.

Kirara transformed and Sango, Miroku, and Shippo climbed on and we all took off, not once looking back at the inn, that was now crumbling to nothing but ashes.

**(A/N: AHH! Creepy voodoo shit! AHHHH! Run for your lives! It's the government! They're gonna brainwash us, so we don't remember anything about Area 51, or aliens, or shit like that!)**

" Kagome, are you ok?" Sango asked worriedly after we had stopped to camp for the night.

Inuyasha and Miroku were out getting firewood, so me and Sango could talk.

" Not really. I mean that inn and the sake, that lead me and Inuyasha, and what we..." I trailed off, suddenly dry throated.

" I know how you feel. The same thing happened with the pervert." Sango admitted.

Now I was shocked.

" Really? You mean you didn't try to castrate him?" I asked surprised.

" How could I have? I was drunk from the Demon Sake." Sango rationed.

" True, I say we should just try to be nice to the boys, and avoid unnecessary fights. It would be in our best interest to not disturb the boys. They're probably just as confused." I said and Sango nodded.

At that moment, Inuyasha and Miroku walked in.

Only they were both shirtless and Miroku had three lumps on his head, Inuyasha looked pissed off, and they had full armfuls of firewood.

" What the? Why so much?" I asked with an eyebrow raised.

**SAME TIME SANGO AND KAGOME WERE TALKING BUT SWITCHED TO THE BOYS!**

**Inuyasha's POV**

Fuckin' pervert.

He just told me what happened with him and Sango, and I'm disgusted.

At least when I explained what happened with Kagome, and I didn't add disgusting perverted comments.

Those few comments made me have to deliver a few blows to his head.

Moron.

I'm ashamed, and a bit scared of what Kagome will do to me.

Though I probably deserve it.

I ruined her for anyother man.

I growled to myself at that thought.

But still, I deserve to be screamed at, looked at disgustedly, and anything else she'll throw at me.

I'm a half- **(A/N: Alrighty! Yasha-Bae I think they get it, but your not that! You're perfect!)**

When we walked back I saw Kagome and Sango talking lightly.

They looked up at us, and they saw the huge amount of firewood we had collected.

" What the? Why so much?" Kagome asked with an eyebrow raised, same for Sango.

" No clue."

" And why does Miroku...Never mind. I know what happened." Sango dryly retorted.

" Got that right, Sango." Inuyasha snorted, and dropped the firewood on the ground, before pushing Miroku to the ground.

We then prepared dinner, ate in silence, then me and Sango went to take a bath in a close by hotspring.

After that we got ready for bed, and drifted off.

When we woke the next morning we ate breakfast, packed up camp and set off again.

No one said a word all day.

I was behind Inuyasha with Sango next to me behind Miroku.

Shippo, completely oblivious to the entire situation, was hopping from one person to the next.

Playing with Kirara, riding on my shoulder, on Sango's shoulder, on Miroku's head, running around all of us, and falling over his own feet.

It looked like a baby Sota.

" Kagome, can I have some ninja snacks?" Shippo asked me.

" Here have some of these, but I'm afraid we don't have much of anything else, soon I'll have to restock." I said and handed him a few suckers.

He took the lollipops but he also growled something.

" Watch your mouth pup. I wont have you using that language around everyone, even if it _is _Kitsune Youkai/Inu Youkai." Inuyasha snarled from the front.

" What did he say?" I asked.

" You'll find out soon."

I huffed.

" He must've picked up my Inu Youkai."

* * *

_**Sorry folks, that's it for this chapter!**_

_**I hope you all love it! It sure took for-goddamn-ever to write!**_

_**Bai for now!**_

_**-Always,**_

_**FireHanyou14-**_


End file.
